


Confessionals

by Werewolfbeans



Category: teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Monster Boyfriend, monster/human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolfbeans/pseuds/Werewolfbeans
Summary: Liam wanted to show Will off to his pack, but when his pack seems to enjoy the human's company a little too much, Liam fears something may slip out.





	Confessionals

**Author's Note:**

> a continuation of my fic "Patched Up", and also a raffle prize for pinkestfluffer on tumblr!

As Liam glared out into the clearing, his pack surrounding Will in excitement and curiosity, he weighed his options.

 

Ever since he collapsed in the human’s garden, the two have been tighter than bread and butter. It was as if they had known each other forever- Will would be open and joke with Liam, while Liam could relax, and not worry about the red-haired human screaming at the sight of an overgrown pooch.

 

So, it seemed natural to bring Will to meet his pack. After all- if they were so close, they’d wonder where Liam was going all the time! Besides- it’d be cool to have all of his friends hanging out. Will can sit back and help the elderly wolves skin the meat, or watch the pups to give the caretakers a break. Nothing could go wrong, in Liam’s mind, and when Will excitedly said yes to going to meet the pack, Liam couldn’t be more ecstatic!

 

However, when it was revealed that the pack liked Will a little  _ too  _ well, Liam began to regret his decision. He had been separated from the human ever since they stepped foot into the camp, and while he was overjoyed that they were all hitting it off so easily, he couldn’t help but notice some of the more...rambunctious wolves taking quite a bit more interest in the tiny man.

 

He noticed how they hugged him just a tad too tight, just a hair too long, their touches lingering on his shoulders, and their laughing just a little too loud for such a silly joke. He knew damn well what they were playing at- with most, if not all, of the pack being related, pickings were increasingly slim. Liam understood they were just trying to find love- he’s the same way!

 

However, they need to get their own damn human.

 

Liam couldn’t exactly  _ make  _ Will leave, either. He was having too much fun- perhaps, being free from the prying eyes of his human peers, he was able to let go more often, and was able to finally be himself in a group of people. Or maybe he was just enjoying all the intention. It wasn’t like Liam never gave him a moment’s peace or anything,  _ yeesh _ .

 

Even so, while Liam was happy his friend was finally making  _ more  _ friends, he couldn’t help the burning, intense jealousy bubbling in his chest. He couldn’t help but think that was  _ his  _ friend,  _ his  _ human- who did these fools think they were, coming in and taking up Will’s time? 

 

Liam continued to fester by himself for the night- watching as Will and his pack bonded, ate dinner, and swapped stories. He noticed how Will kept glancing at him, noticed the worried looks and mild irritation. He knew he’d get an earful, when he brought Will home. 

 

He just hopes he’s calmed down enough to not snap at his friend, when it inevitably comes. After all, the LAST thing he wants to do is make Will even more irritated than he already was.

It was several hours before Will finally decided he was ready to go home- the moon high in the sky and the night beginning to wane. He came up to Liam, yawning and rubbing his face, asking if he was ready to go yet. Liam practically leapt out of his seat- glad to finally have something, anything to get Will away from these hooligans.

 

As they walked home, however, Liam couldn’t help but notice the tension in the air. He knew he was being a massive dick earlier- ignoring Will, and the rest of his pack, but dammit, at least he wasn’t insulting anyone- right? 

 

However, he doesn’t think Will will see his side of things.

 

“If you weren’t having a good time,” Will starts, after ten minutes of silence. “You could’ve just told me, and we could’ve gone home earlier. You didn’t have to just sit there and sulk the entire time.” He pointedly said, side-eyeing the werewolf. Liam sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“It’s not that. It’s just- it’s hard to explain, okay? We were there for you to meet the pack, you met the pack, and that’s that. No reason to keep dwelling on it.”

 

“But you were obviously upset. You were glaring at them- and  _ me-  _ the entire time! Do you think I didn’t notice? You were practically glaring holes in the back of my head!” The human exclaimed, turning to face Liam fully. “If you were going to have such a bad time, why’d you even bring me?”

 

“I didn’t  _ know _ I would have a bad time, okay?!” Liam snapped, fur rising and prickling with frustration. “I thought that you would meet the pack, and we could all finally hang out- and now, suddenly, they couldn’t give less than a rat’s ass about me!”

 

“If you’re jealous, Liam, I can stop coming around them!” Will said, crossing his arms aggressively. “It’s not that big a deal to me- not near as big as it is to you, apparently. It’s your family- I get that! Just don’t take it out on me, alright?”

 

“It’s not-” Liam began, before sighing through his nose, harshly. “It’s not. That.” He said through gritted teeth. “I’m fine if my family likes you- it’s what I was HOPING for, honestly!”

 

“Then what’s the problem? Why were you so ready to go home if this is what you wanted!”

 

“Because they ended up liking you  _ too  _ much, Will! They were practically falling over each other just to shake your hand- it was ridiculous!”

 

“What- so now you’re upset that they were  _ flirting?  _ Liam, you know I hardly ever  _ accept  _ those kinds of advances! Besides, what does it even  _ matter  _ to you- it’s not like you’ve shown interest!” Will snapped back, starting to stalk off, away from Liam.

 

Liam practically growled, his hands gripping the sides of his head- and by extension, his fur- before he finally snapped. “Because I was waiting to see if you’d even  _ return  _ those feelings, Will!” He barked out, making Will freeze, and turn to face the werewolf.

 

Liam could tell by the shock on Will’s face, that he may have made a very grave mistake. His ears visibly flattened, and he let out a small whine. He had meant to  _ wait  _ and tell Will his true feelings after he was sure he wouldn’t be shot down, burned, and abandoned.

 

Fate didn’t seem to want to follow his plans, though.

 

“What...what do you mean, Liam.” Will stated, more than asked. His body went from rigid and tense, full of irritation and anger, to frozen and full of shock. It almost made Liam feel  _ bad  _ for startling him.

 

Liam sighed heavily, dragging his hands down his face. “I wanted...to wait, okay. Wait until you and I knew each other longer- but that never seems to work out, does it?” He asked- to no one in particular, a dry laugh at the end of the question. “Look- you’re one of my closest friends. I think that much is obvious- right?”

 

Will’s absentminded nod was enough for the werewolf to continue.

 

“And- I guess, partly because everyone I knew was related in some way, and like  _ hell  _ I’m ‘keeping it in the family’, so to speak,” He joked, hoping to get a laugh out of Will. When the human remained silent, he coughed quietly, before continuing. “And, I guess because you were just...you were so  _ nice  _ when we met- you didn’t think twice before helping me, when other’s would’ve just killed me then and there.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck, again.

 

“I guess- I guess what I’m trying to say, is, maybe I like you...as  _ more  _ than a friend, Will. It’s been some sort of... _ thing  _ for a while- and I’m not even sure if it’s real, or just being a lonely asshole-”

 

In the midst of the wolf’s rambling, Will had come over, and laid a hand on his arm. It snapped Liam out of his rant. He looked down at the smaller human, shocked, and a little fearful of what the human may do. Would he slap him? Tell him to get lost? Surely his best friend wouldn’t kick him to the curb- right?

 

“Liam…” Will began, looking to the side, and avoiding direct eye contact. “I can’t...I can’t promise that I have the same feelings, but…”

 

Liam’s ears perked, and he mentally prepared himself for the rejection. He was a tough boy. He could do this.

 

“But I’d be willing to at least  _ try _ before making a concrete decision. It..it may not be perfect- but  _ we’re  _ not perfect. You’re my best friend, Liam- I don’t want to lose you over some hidden feelings.”

 

The werewolf blinked in surprise- before finally snapping out of it, and embraced the smaller male, tightly. Will froze for a moment, processing what just happened, before hugging back- equally as tight.

 

They may not be perfect for each other. No one truly is, really. But, Liam has a feeling that, with Will, they’ll both get pretty damn close to it.


End file.
